After Colony 203
by porquesi
Summary: Si, ellos van a volver en cuerpos, almas y actitudes diferentes, pero un piloto siempre es un piloto
1. Silencios y Sombras

After Colony 203  
  
SILENCIOS Y SOMBRAS  
  
  
"No quiero quedarme solo, deseo entender que sucede a mí alrededor, no quiero morir antes de que vos lo hagas. ¿ Por qué la vida no se puede detener aunque sea un segundo?, no me deja descansar, me pudre, me acelera, me aturde. No quiero que se termine. ¿ Por qué es tan difícil?, ¿ por qué es tan complicada?, ¿ acaso yo la hago complicada?, ¿ soy el único culpable?. Ayúdame a comprender, no me dejes..."  
  
La guerra había terminado, no había nada que él pudiese hacer. Heero Yuy había nacido con y para la guerra, fuera de ella, él era un ser indiscutiblemente inservible. Ningún civil jamás podría entender eso. Ahora no era nadie, solo un ex combatiente lleno de miedos, totalmente institucionalizado por los barrotes de la guerra y perdido en una utopía realizada, aquella que Relena Peacecraft había fundado y él había defendido sin chistar.  
Su departamento estaba completamente oscuro y silencioso. Las ventanas cerradas no permitían que la luz ingresará al recinto, así como la renovada paz a su vida. Hacía meses y meses que no salía de su habitación, no tenía por que hacerlo, nadie lo esperaba del otro lado de la puerta.   
Había tratado por años de ingresar a la sociedad que con tanta tenacidad había socorrido, pero no podía, había algo en él que no le permitía ser una persona normal. Un soldado, es y siempre será un soldado; en época de paz y también en época de guerra...  
Se incorporo con dificultad. El colchón ya había tomado la forma de su enervado cuerpo. Se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió la heladera: nada... no había absolutamente nada para comer. ¿ Cuándo había sido la última vez que había probado comida?. Tenía hambre, pero para ello debía salir y enfrentarse con el nuevo mundo. No podía, no quería, allá afuera estaba ella... esa presunta paz que por tantos años la humanidad había ansiado. Tocaron el timbre. No pensaba atender, ya había pagado las expensas, no había necesidad de atender a la dueña de la pensión. Volvieron a tocar, esta vez no utilizaron el llamador...  
  
-¡¡¡ Oye Heero!!!, ¡¿ A qué no adivinas quién soy?!! - le gritaron del otro lado de la puerta.  
  
Ese timbre de voz tan conocido... Esa risa juguetona y amigable... esa risa tan jubilosa pero a la vez tan mortal para quienes no cumplían con los ideales de su estirpe...   
La mirada de Heero se mantuvo impasible, no quería abrirle por ningún motivo, lo único que él deseaba era estar solo...  
  
-Vamos Heero, sé que estas ahí...- continuo la voz - Duo Maxwell jamás se olvida de sus amigos, ¿ acaso vos sí?   
  
Más silencio, nuevamente golpes en la puerta.  
  
-Hace siete largos años que no nos vemos. Hace mucho tiempo que no se nada de ti. Me gustaría hablar con vos. - Duo aún no recibía respuesta, suspiro y su voz agradable se transformo en una advertencia - No me hagas tener que aplicar mis dotes de ratero para contigo... - otra vez el silencio reino en la respuesta del ex piloto del Wing Gundam - pues bueno, te di la oportunidad...  
  
En menos de dos segundos, la puerta del departamento se había abierto. Heero lo esperaba del otro lado con un revolver apuntándole en la sien.  
  
-Oye hermano... - lo miró atónito - no haz cambiado nada. La primera vez que nos vemos en años y nuevamente quieres matarme.   
  
Largo una carcajada al aire. Heero trato de cerrar la puerta dejando a su ex compañero del otro lado, pero Duo lo detuvo. Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos. La mirada violaza del ex piloto del Deathcythe había recuperado la vitalidad que en su juventud había perdido, en cambio la azulada de su compañero se había deteriorado increíblemente.   
  
-¿ Qué te haz hecho Heero?- le pregunto achinando sus ojos, tratando de descubrir la respuesta en aquella triste y cansada mirada - no sos él de antes, te perdiste hermano...  
-¿ Qué es lo qué quieres?- lo interrumpió hostilmente.  
-He venido a verte, siempre fuiste un gran amigo para mi Heero, y hace años que no se te ve por ningún lado. Wufei me ayudo a encontrar tu paradero. Él esta trabajando muy duro para enmendar su error, aún no se ha perdonado por todas las muertes que ha ocasionado. Todos a nuestra manera estamos tratando de arreglar en lo que hemos fallado. Y veo la manera en la que vos lo estas haciendo, dejándote consumir en esta pensión en medio de la nada, sin dar la cara, sin visitar a tus compañeros de batalla...   
-No tengo ningún error que enmendar, ya todo ha terminado. No tengo nada que hacer...- replico mientras su voz se perdía en el silencio del recinto.  
-Eso es lo que vos crees, pero no estas en lo cierto - sostuvo Duo - te has dejado abatir por la adversidad, haz logrado lo que siempre haz deseado y ahora no te percatas de como vivir lo que conseguiste. Sabes lo que más extraño de la guerra, la paz que teníamos cuando recorríamos los senderos de la muerte.  
-No había ninguna paz mientras de a poco nos matábamos... - lo contradijo   
-Al menos anteriormente no te dejabas cautivar por el desasosiego a lograr algo más que una misión cumplida en tu vida... pero allá vos, solo he venido a ver lo que tantos otros me han comentado, el gran Heero Yuy, se ha dejado matar - río Duo - la única batalla que no pudo ganar... - se encogió de hombros y guiñándole el ojo le entrego un sobre y una tarjeta - la señorita Relena te envía esto, espero que no rechaces esta invitación... por cierto, en unos días volveré si es que esta carta te importa, y te traeré un esmoquin....   
  
Heero cerro la puerta se sentó frente a su laptop y analizo el pomposo sobre blanco:  
  
"Julián Boulevard y Relena Peacecraft invitan a Heero Yuy a presenciar la unión eterna de su amor en sagrado matrimonio..."  
  
No pudo seguir leyendo. ¿ Relena casada?, ¿ quién diablos era ese tipo?. Mientras él se había encerrado en su estupidez, la vida había transcurrido. Tomo el teléfono y marco el número que se extendía de punta a punta en la tarjeta que Maxwell le había entregado. Cuando lo atendieron, Heero dudo que fuese el número correcto, ya que la voz que lo cató era de una pequeña niña que apenas podía articular palabra. Inmediatamente una voz masculina tomo control sobre el aparato.  
  
-¡ Heero sos vos! - exclamo la voz entre risas - sabía que llamarías...   
  
Heero molesto decidió cortar, después de todo era una estupidez, ¿ qué le hacía a él qué Relena se casara?.   
  
-¡¡¡ No cortes Heero Yuy estas advertido!!!. Relena te necesita más de lo que crees. Vamos, sal de esa maldita guarida tuya y vente a mi hogar, estoy segura que al viejo Heero le hubiese gustado...  
  
* * *  
  
" Sabes una cosa, a veces no entiendo por que te dije no aquella noche, si yo te amaba. Ahora ya no se como hacer para recuperarte. Siempre estuve enamorada de ti, nunca hubo otro para mí.   
Por favor, vuelve a mi lado. Trata de encontrarme de nuevo como lo hiciste aquella vez..."  
  
  
Duo sonrió cuando su ex compañero de armas se subió a su paupérrimo vehículo. Heero observo que su compañero había cambiado bastante, su larga trenza característica ya no dominaba su espalda, ahora su cabello castaño lo utilizaba corto.   
  
-Ya sé que te estas preguntando - sonrió - ¿ la trenza, verdad?. Decidí dejar de atarme al pasado, ejemplo que vos tendrías que seguir...  
-¿ Dónde vamos?- pregunto evitando la mirada violaza del conductor.   
-Vamos a "mi" casa. Quiero que pases unos días conmigo y mi familia...  
-¿ Familia? - lo trabó Heero atónito   
-No esa clase de familia - se sonrió - es más grande aún, y más grande va a ser cuando Quatre, Trowa, y Wufei lleguen, por que no eres el único que fue invitado a la fiesta de Relena. Mmmm, ni idea donde estará Trowa, pero tengo esperanzas que Quatre lo encuentre. Oye... por lo que puedo ver en tu rostro, no te agrada mucho la idea de concurrir a esa fiesta, ¿ verdad?  
-¿ Quién es Julián Boulevard? - lo cuestiono, tratando de no inmutarse ante el anterior comentario.  
-Un empresario famoso - respondió girando ambos ojos como si quisiese desprenderse de ellos - en realidad, es un corrupto y un inepto. Sé que Relena no lo ama, y solo sé casa con él por cuestiones de papeles.  
-¿ Y cómo sabes eso? - Heero parecía interesarse por su adversario. Duo sonrió.  
-Hable con ella. Relena es una de las principales influencias que me ayudan a mantener el hogar en el que trabajo. A veces no entiendo como no te quedaste con ella. Es una buena chica y siempre te quiso, a pesar de que siempre querías matarla... - río - Quatre también me ayuda mucho con el hogar, no es fácil mantener setenta chicos, ¿ sabes?.  
  
Heero guardo silencio, y bajo la mirada. Duo al notarlo decidió no agregar nada más sobre aquel tema.  
  
-No te preocupes Heero, no sos el único que no tiene suerte con las mujeres - largo una carcajada. - ellas son muy complicadas. Recuerdas Hilde... - Heero siempre pensó que Hilde Schbeicker era más que una amiga para el ex dios de la muerte. Sin esperar que su compañero respondiese, Duo continuó - ella me rechazo... pero fue lo mejor, ahora sé lo que quiero hacer de mi vida...   
-Cuidar una buena cantidad de mocosos hasta que la muerte te de una patada en el culo... - agrego destruyendo su frase.  
-Algo así. Es una de las maneras que tengo de hacer algo por mi vida, quizás tu deberías hacer algo por la tuya también... - argumento entre risas. Finalmente aparco el auto y con una sonrisa anuncio - ¡¡ hemos llegado!!!, ¡¡ sed bienvenido!!  
  
El hogar de niños que se levantaba a sus pies era precioso. Las paredes recién pintadas exponían un precioso color celeste que armonizaba con el paisaje bañado de colores primaverales. Heero bajo del auto y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió bien. Duo al ver como la cara contraída de su compañero se relajaba no pudo evitar sonreír. Una chica de unos veinte y tantos años con su largo cabello rubio al viento, y con su mirada color miel enfocando las figuras masculinas, corrió a recibirlos.  
  
-¡ Duo!, ¿ dónde te habías metido? - lo cuestiono preocupada. Al notar la presencia de Heero, guardo silencio y nerviosa permaneció en su sitio. El joven acompañante de Duo le causaba terror.   
-Kore, él es mi buen amigo Heero Yuy - lo presento al percibir el nerviosismo de la muchacha - va a quedarse un tiempo con nosotros.   
-Bienvenido - sonrió ella, y en voz baja, para que el visitante no la oyera, le informo - tenemos un problema con Indy...  
  
Duo bajo la mirada y suspiro.  
El recinto por dentro era tan bello como por fuera, las paredes pintadas en un suave celeste cielo transmitía tranquilidad y seguridad a los habitantes del recinto. Pero no todo era calma en aquel cálido hogar, al fondo del pasillo principal que unía a todas las habitaciones de los internados se escuchaban gritos y peleas. Duo apuro el paso, hasta que su caminar se transformo en una carrera, Heero lo siguió sin comprender que estaba sucediendo, la mujer también lo hizo pero a diferencia de su compañero ella si estaba asustada por los alaridos. A sus lados, las puertas que decoraban el corredor se iban abriendo lentamente con precaución, surgiendo curiosas y traviesas miradas del interior de los aposentos.   
Duo fue el primero en entrar al cuarto, Heero y Kore se quedaron en la puerta espiando la situación. Dentro de la pieza dos muchachas se entrelazaban en una feroz pelea, mientras tres chicos y una niña pequeña disfrutaban del espectáculo.   
  
-¡¡¡ Eres una maldita desgraciada!!!, ¡¡ voy a matarte!!!- gritaba una muchacha de unos quince años mientras le tiraba de los cabellos a otra pelirroja.  
-¡¡¡ BASTA!!! - grito Duo. Las dos chicas se detuvieron, los jóvenes espectadores entre risas escaparon de la escena.   
  
La atacante tras detenerse empujo a su rival y comenzó a peinar tranquilamente sus cabellos castaños como si nada hubiese sucedido.  
  
-¿ Qué se supone qué estaba sucediendo aquí? - les pregunto tratando de adquirir cierta severidad en su tono de voz. Heero observo como la muchacha de mirada castaña y fría observaba amenazante a la pelirroja.   
-En realidad señor Maxwell - comenzó mirando de reojo a su compañera de cuarto- ¡¡ lo siento Indy pero debe saberlo lo hago por tu bien!!. Señor Maxwell, Indy se a envuelto en...  
-¡¡¡ CIERRA LA BOCA TRAIDORA!!! - grito con furia abalanzándose nuevamente contra la chica, pero esta vez Duo estuvo allí para detenerla - ¡¡ SUELTEME!!, ¡¡ KORE DECILE QUE ME SUELTE!!!  
-Creo que tenemos que hablar seriamente...- sonrió él llevándose a la adolescente del cuarto, Heero y Kore lo siguieron.  
  
La pelirroja empezó a llorar descontroladamente mientras un grupo de chicos se arrojaban sobre ella para consolarla.  
Cuando llegaron a un cuarto más privado, apoyo a Indy sobre la mesa. La muchacha no había dejado de patalear y gritar en todo el camino..  
  
-Ahora me esperas quietita aquí, ¿ de acuerdo? - sonrió Duo dolorido a causa de los forcejeos de la adolescente.  
  
La bonita muchacha se cruzo de brazos y poniendo puchero le dio vuelta la cara.  
  
-Usted es un asco... - le escupió - no se me vuelva a acercar...  
-Siempre tan linda Indy - replico Duo cerrando la puerta del cuarto.  
  
Heero y Kore recibieron a un agotado Maxwell, que entre suspiros y rascándose la cabeza había salido de la alcoba. La niña problema seguía haciendo bochinche dentro de ella.  
  
-No entiendo que le sucede, últimamente esta muy cambiada. Ya no sé que hacer con ella. No es la primera vez que se pone tan agresiva, ¿ no será ese chico nuevo con el qué se esta viendo no?... - suspiro Kore   
-Espero que no. No me gustaría tener que prohibirle estupideces como esa... - pensó Duo en voz alta - Disculpa Heero, el hogar suele ser de esta forma todos los días. Así que si te piensas quedar como nuestro huésped, vas a tener que soportar cosas como esta... - dirigiéndose a Kore- ahora iré a hablar con ella, espero que no quiera matarme a mí también - largo una carcajada mirando a Heero de reojo - sé como tratar a las de su tipo. Conocí un muchacho una vez muy parecido a Indiana...  
  
Heero lo miro extrañado, Duo no supo comprender esa mirada, luego de una sonrisa compañera el ex piloto del gundam 02 ingreso nuevamente a la pieza.  
  
-Ven, te acompañare al cuarto de huéspedes - le dijo Kore entre soplos - realmente lamento este espectáculo, pero supongo que Duo ya le habrá explicado que los chicos que albergamos son los típicos chicos problemas. Nadie desea a ninguno de ellos en los orfanatos comunes. Duo tiene un gran corazón y una gran paciencia, aunque no siempre pueda ayudar a todos...  
-¿ Dónde lo conoció? - le pregunto Heero. Su compañero de batalla parecía haber hecho grandes cosas de su vida.  
-Sabe señor, Duo no siempre fue alegre y tranquilo como lo es ahora, lo conocí en su peor momento. Jamás supimos de su pasado, ¿ es usted parte de su pasado?. - respondió sonriéndole con ternura.  
-Puede ser - respondió dubitativo   
-Este es su cuarto - le anuncio - espero que su estadía en nuestro hogar le sea placentera. Lo dejo...  
  
Kore cerro la puerta y Heero se quedo solo con su alma.  
Duo parecía haber conseguido una actividad en la cual basar su tiempo. ¿ Pensaría el alguna vez en todas las personas que había liquidado?, ¿ en lo inútil que era un soldado sin guerra?. Algo lo molestaba, había algo oculto tras la sonrisa de su compañero, ¿ qué seria?, " ...Duo no siempre fue alegre y tranquilo..." el comentario de la muchacha aún giraba en su mente. ¿ Bajo qué circunstancias lo habría conocido?.  
La puerta del cuarto nuevamente se abrió, esta vez fue Duo quien ingreso al cuarto, sonriente como acostumbraba.   
  
-Espero que no te moleste tener que compartir el cuarto conmigo - le dijo arrojando su cuerpo contra el suave colchón de la cama que ornamentaba la parte izquierda del cuarto - pero ya no quedan habitaciones libres. Los niños no paran de llegar, y hay que atenderlos.  
-Entiendo - respondió simplemente  
-Me alegro que hayas decidido venir después de todo... - sonrió - la verdad era que no confiaba en que vendrías. Relena se va a poner más que contenta cuando te vea, tal vez así se de cuenta del fatal error que esta cometiendo. Se paso años buscándote Heero, hasta que se dio por vencida, y entendió que no podía seguir persiguiendo un romance adolescente.  
  
Heero se mantuvo en silencio, y la figura de Relena comenzó a dibujarse frente a sus narices. Su sonrisa, su mirada, no podía recordar su voz, ¿ por qué no podía hacerlo?.   
  
-A veces no comprendo por que la gente es como es. Por que calla cuando debería hablar. No se dan cuenta la cantidad de sufrimiento que se ahorraría, por que en silencio se sufre más ruidosamente   
  
Heero no dijo nada y se acostó en la cama.  
  
-A veces desearía que vos también dejaras de sufrir en silencio - río - Buenas noches amigo...  
  
Apenas Duo apoyo la cabeza sobre la almohada quedo profundamente dormido, sin embargo el ex piloto del Wing no podía hacerlo. Muchas cosas para recordar, justamente cuando había pensado que había olvidado todo. Escucho un par de murmullos detrás de la puerta de la habitación. Se exalto, había alguien del otro lado. Con la sutileza de una pantera se acerco a la puerta, apoyo su oreja sobre la superficie de madera y escucho:  
  
-¿ Cuándo te vas? - le preguntaba una voz femenina a otra masculina.   
-Mañana sin más tardar - respondió entre suspiros - no te preocupes voy a volver, no solamente te lo prometo, sino que te lo aseguro. Puedes contar con ello... cuenta conmigo...  
-Drai lo único que vas a lograr es matarte, y que mierda hago si te morís...  
-No voy a hacerlo. Es un proyecto seguro, en el cual llevamos las de ganar en todas los aspectos. Voy a volver por ti cuando todo esto termine...  
  
Heero escucho como una tercera persona corría a toda velocidad hacía donde las dos voces se encontraban.  
  
-¡¡ INDY!!! - grito la voz chillona. Definitivamente pertenecía a Kore.  
  
Sin tardar un minuto más, Heero abrió la puerta y observo como un adolescente de cabello castaño oscuro, (el cual se sostenía con una bincha verde) besaba a Indy, la muchacha problemática con la cual Duo había estado hablando hacía unas horas. Antes de que el joven visitante se largara a la carrera, en orden de huir de la frenética Kore, su mirada verde y la azulada de Heero se encontraron. Fue un sentimiento raro, casi conocido, la mirada de ese muchacho olía a sangre. A una gran velocidad la visita se perdió de vista entre las sombras...  
  
-¿ Quién era Indy? - le pregunto Kore enfurecida - ¿ qué te he dicho de traer gente extraña al hogar?, ¡¡¡ puedes poner en peligro a todos tus compañeros!!, ¡¡ mira si aquel chico era peligroso!!  
-¿ Peligroso? - río Indy sarcástica - es el señor Duo quien trae asesinos al hogar, no yo, aunque muy pronto Drai también se convertirá en uno de ellos...-dirigiéndose a Heero - crees que me puedes engañar, crees que no tengo idea de quien eres. Es mejor que el resto de mis compañeros no se enteren, por que muchos de ellos están aquí por tu culpa...   
-Indy, quiero que te retractes de tus palabras y te vayas inmediatamente a dormir. No soportare otra insolencia de tu parte - la interrumpió Kore severa.  
-Te arrepentirás de haberme dicho eso... - escupió la adolescente y se marcho a su habitación.  
  
* * *   
  
" Si, ellos van a volver en cuerpos, almas y actitudes diferentes, pero un piloto siempre es un piloto  
y un Gundam siempre será un Gundam. Cree en lo imposible,  
ellos se encargarán del resto. ¿ Creías qué habían muerto?  
  
Quatre Reberba Winner observaba extrañado a la figura que lo miraba con asombro. Chang Wufei no era una persona muy sociable, y estar de visita en la mansión Winner no le agradaba demasiado. La mansión se encontraba tan repleta de gente como siempre. Sin embargo había algo que si había alternado, el joven árabe, dueño de la propiedad había cambiado bastante. En vez de sostener en sus manos una taza de té, como lo hacía antes cada vez que esperaba a alguien en su oficina, sustentaba un cigarrillo que poco a poco se iba consumiendo entre sus dedos. Su mirada bondadosa y aniñada, se había tornado impávida y adulta. Los años realmente lo habían castigado.  
  
-Me alegro de verte Wufei - se levanto de su asiento y le dio un apretón de mano. Su compañero lo miro extrañado, el chino no conocía esa clase de saludo.  
-Disculpa - se excuso al notar aquel detalle - Años y años cerrando negocios con europeos...  
-¿ Por qué me haz llamado?-le pregunto mirando a su alrededor, analizando cada detalle de la refinada oficina - también tuve una invitación de Maxwell a volver a la Tierra. ¿ Qué esta sucediendo?  
-Te hemos convocado por cuestiones diferentes - sonrió el rubio cerrando los ojos - Duo te ha mandado a llamar, únicamente para hablar con vos y saber que haz hecho de tu vida.   
-¡¡ Maxwell siempre igual!!. Cree que por que él pierde el tiempo, todos los demás también. Estoy muy ocupado como para lidiar con estupideces como esta... - lo interrumpió bruscamente. Quatre sonrió.  
-En realidad es un motivo muy lindo de su parte... - dijo suavizando su voz, por un segundo Wufei pensó que el viejo Quatre había vuelto, pero tras aquellas palabras su mirada esmeralda se endureció de nuevo y lo informo - Yo, por mi parte, te he citado por otros motivos. No tengo que comunicarte acerca de la movilización de tropas rebeldes que se han detectado en los últimos meses, ¿ verdad?...  
-Sabes que no... - replico  
-Los rebeldes están aprovechando que todas las contemplaciones políticas enfocan hacia el casamiento de Relena Peacecraft y Julián Boulevard. El número de Mobile Suits de nuestro enemigo se ha incrementado a una velocidad increíble... - señalo Quatre, y acentuó - El proyecto meteoro va a ser lanzado nuevamente...  
-Eso significa que nuevamente piloteare a Nataku... - se sorprendió el chino. Sus ojos brillaron de la emoción.  
-No exactamente - negó el rubio, y apretando un botón que se encontraba debajo del escritorio le comunico a su sirviente - Rashid por favor hágalos pasar...  
  
Las puertas automáticas de la refinada oficina se abrieron simultáneamente, cinco jóvenes figuras avanzaron a la par hacía el escritorio del joven empresario.  
  
-Wufei Chang te presento a los nuevos elegidos para el Proyecto Meteoro: Um Stegman, piloto del Heavyarms - el chino poso su vista sobre un muchacho de largo cabello rubio ceniza atado en una coleta que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Sus ojos celestes le inspiraban desconfianza, pues eran expresivos pero a la vez vacíos. - Esvai Thompson, piloto del Sandrock -un muchacho pelirrojo de mirada castaña y distraída dio un paso al frente, y le dio un saludo militar al visitante entre risas, a sus compañeros también se les escapo una carcajada. Wufei frunció el ceño. Los adolescentes callaron. - Neuf Naibbas, piloto del Shenlong - esta vez el chino analizo con más ímpetu al piloto de su querida "Nataku"  
-¿¿¿Una mujer???? - se escandalizo. No lo podía creer. Sus ojos le tenían que estar jugando una cruel broma. El poderoso Gundam Shenlong piloteado por... ¿¿ una niña??.  
-Si, una mujer - respondió la niña enfrentando su rasgada mirada esmeralda con la del ex piloto - y soy una excelente piloto, se lo puedo asegurar...   
  
Wufei no le podía quitar los ojos de encima, los ojos verdes de la joven contrastaban armoniosamente con su piel morena y sus largos, delgados y sedosos pelos color azabache, permitiendo que su mirada decidida y amenazante brillara con un esplendor único.  
  
-Neuf, solo esta sorprendido no quiso ofenderte por ningún motivo - le sonrió Quatre mirando a Wufei de reojo - entonces, ¿¿ continuo?? - el ex piloto asintió en silencio - Drai Morris, piloto del Deathcythe Hell - esta vez fue un muchacho de pelo castaño oscuro trabado por una bincha verde y facciones que pretendían mostrarse serias quien lo saludo al estilo militar - y por último, Fia Lakke, piloto del Wingzero.   
  
La última en presentar se trataba de una jovencita bastante alta, le llevaba una cabeza y un poco más a su única compañera mujer. Su largo cabello rubio lucía delgados mechones rojo sangre y su mirada azulada no dejaba de proyectarse en la del chino.   
  
-Es realmente un honor conocerlo Wufei Chang. Nosotros hemos crecido con la leyenda de los cinco pilotos de los Gundams, ahora esperamos poder cumplir esta misión con honor, dignidad y justicia. - dijo Fia adelantándose a sus compañeros - espero que pueda guiarnos si alguno de nosotros comete una falta, pero no perjudicar nuestro trabajo ni mucho menos criticar nuestras condiciones físicas... No es fácil ser mujer dentro de la milicia...  
  
Quatre sonrió con orgullo. Fia Lakke había sido escogida únicamente por él mismo, y era la elegida a quien más confianza le tenía, si alguien debía reemplazar a Heero Yuy, esa era ella.  
Wufei estaba realmente molesto con esos cinco. A sus ojos no eran más que unos niños, lucían realmente indefensos, y relajados como para ser soldados, además Quatre Raberba Winner, un pacifista aristócrata, los había designado,   
¿ qué se podía esperar?. A él no le importaba o quizás fingía que no, su trabajo se encontraba en las colonias, las guerras habían terminado para él, pero... Nataku en manos de esa niñaca...  
  
-Pueden retirarse... - les comunico Quatre.  
  
Los cinco adolescentes volvieron a desaparecer de la habitación.  
  
-¿ Estas seguro de lo qué haces Winner? - lo cuestiono Wufei sin siquiera mirarlo.  
-Más seguro que nunca... - replico cruzándose de brazos. Sabia perfectamente lo que su compañero pensaba sobre los nuevos escogidos. - Son más fuertes de lo que parecen...  
-Sabes donde encontrarme...- finalizo la conversación y se retiro del lugar.  
  
Quatre sonrió. Tal vez de alguna manera el chino le había dado su aprobación, y con ese consentimiento, lanzaría el proyecto sin ninguna otra barrera. Relena le había dado el permiso político, solo necesitaba el de un experto. Si tan solo Heero y Trowa hubiesen contestado sus llamados...  
  
* * *  
  
" ¿ Quiénes somos?. Somos los jóvenes del mundo gritando libertad. Somos los dueños del   
futuro, los amos de nuestro propio destino. Queremos controlar nuestra libertad.  
No me digas que tengo que hacer, si me aplacas yo no me dejare abatir.   
Ya tengo alas para volar, no me las puedes sacar"  
  
  
Tras cerrar la puerta de la oficina de Quatre Raberba Winner los cinco adolescentes se relajaron totalmente. El pelirrojo piloto del Sandrock se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban una circular mesa para cinco personas, los demás lo imitaron menos Um que se estiro sobre la pared que daba a la oficina de su superior.   
  
-Estoy cansado... - confesó Drai entre bostezos - ya me canse que nos presenten como si fuéramos objetos, lo único que nos falta es tener un código de barras...  
-Somos soldados, de alguna manera somos objetos - río Esvai apoyando su mentón sobre sus manos - espero que tengamos algo de acción, ya estoy demasiado aburrido, todo es tan pero tan...  
-Monótono - completo Drai por él - a Wufei Chang no le agradamos para nada, claro que cuando nos vea en acción, se va a arrepentir...  
-¡¡ Quién necesita su opinión!! - exclamo Neuf golpeando con fuerza sus puños contra la mesa - ese hombre no me agrada...  
-¿ Quién te agrada igualmente? -murmuro Drai  
-¡¡ Yo le agrado!! -profiero Esvai abrazando a la susodicha  
-Vos no me agradas - lo contradijo escapándose su abrazo  
  
Un teléfono interrumpió la disputa. Um atendió, luego de unos minutos colgó sin emitir palabra... como si nada hubiese escuchado del otro lado.  
  
-¿ Quién era? - lo cuestiono Fia   
  
Um no le respondió. Ella suspiro para sus adentros, que le hubiese contestado hubiera sido la gran noticia del año.   
La puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente, Quatre Raberba Winner ingreso exaltado.  
  
-Es hora de actuar, a sus posiciones...  
  
* * *  
En el hogar todo estaba demasiado tranquilo para ser real, los niños enfocaban toda su atención a un pequeño televisor blanco y negro. Duo, Kore y Heero también se encontraban disfrutando del espectáculo televisivo. El teléfono de la institución sonó, Indiana se apresuro a contestarlo, los encargados del hogar se sorprendieron, ella no era muy colaboradora, y se mantenía muy complacida de su filosofía de hacer el mínimo esfuerzo en cuanto a ayudar a sus pares.  
Atendió. Hubo un breve silencio. Unos pasos apresurados ingresaron nuevamente a la habitación, los rasgos agriados habituales en el rostro de la niña se contrajeron en una mueca de terror.  
  
-¡¡¡ Debemos salir inmediatamente de aquí!!! - les aviso alterada - van a atacar el hogar, si no salimos de aquí van a matarnos a todos.  
  
Heero y Duo se levantaron violentamente. Se miraron entre ellos. Todos guardaron silencio. El ex piloto del Gundam 01 afino su oído: unos mobiles suits se estaban acercando al lugar, y no con las mejores intenciones.  
  
-No Indiana, nadie va a atacar a nadie - los calmo Kore al observar como los niños se habían empezado a entrar en pánico. - ¿ Por qué irían a atacarnos?   
-¡¡ Por qué ellos están acá!! - acuso señalando a los dos ex pilotos - ellos van a ser los culpables de la masacre que sucederá aquí. ¡¡ Tienen qué creerme, salgamos de acá!!  
-Vamos... - sugirió Heero con voz calmada   
-No hay ningún refugio cerca - lo informo Duo bajando la mirada - se suponía que las guerras habían terminado...  
  
La batalla entre los mobiles suits se llevaban a cabo no muy lejos del lugar, todos los habitantes de la región podían escuchar como lentamente la guerra se iba acercando a sus tierras. Nadie podía escapar...  
Duo y Heero salieron del hogar, observando fijamente el cielo. Los móviles enemigos no se acercaban, algo los estaba deteniendo, ¿ pero que...?.  
Dos suits enemigos se aproximaban a toda velocidad, parecían haber podido escapar de aquella barrera que los detenía. Sin embargo cuando ambos estuvieron dentro del campo de visión de Heero, explotaron en el aire. Un cometa brillante se estaba acercando, no, eso no era un cometa, era un Gundam... era Wing.  
  
-¡¡ Qué demonios!! - exclamo Duo sin poder entrar en razón. No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. ¿ No se suponía que habían destruido a los cinco Gundams tras el tratado de desarme universal?  
-Gundam Wing... - murmuro Heero.  
  
Otro grupo de robots enemigos se acercaban, esta vez provenían del lado contrario al Gundam. Sin embargo no tardaron en estallar en el aire... un segundo Gundam había hecho su aparición. El número cuatro, Gundam Sandrock, había entrado en escena.   
Sin embargo, más enemigos llegaban, uno disparo hacía el hogar logrando exquisitamente su objetivo. El parque donde los niños solían jugar era ahora nada más que un montón de cenizas.  
  
* * *   
  
-Vaya, vaya, ¿ te pensabas quedar con toda la diversión?. Que mala sos Fia - río su compañero pelirrojo desde el intercomunicador. Fia sonrió y volvió su atención hacía la batalla. - Neuf y Drai se quedaron en la base, por las dudas, Um viene en camino, supongo que los enemigos lo estaban atrasando... Jamás pensé que esos mal nacidos tuviesen tantos mobiles suits en su poder. Supongo que el mundo se estará sorprendiendo en este instante... La guerra no ha terminado...  
-Las guerras no están hechas para terminarlas, están hechas para ser continuadas... - balbuceo ella - no hay tiempo para charlar, hay demasiado trabajo que hacer...  
-Como tu digas... - grito Esvai mientras se lanzaba contra un par de robots enemigos, partiéndolos a la mitad con los garfios del Sandrock.  
  
* * *  
Duo y Heero quedaron completamente hipnotizados con la escena. Ninguno hablaba ni emitía signos de vida. A su alrededor la batalla se declinaba a favor de los gundams, sin embargo los mobiles suits enemigos continuaba llegaron, y a la vez cayendo uno tras uno.   
Los niños espiaban la escena desde la puerta del hogar. Los tres gundams se habían posicionado de tal manera que la periferia del terreno donde se encontraba el hogar estaba completamente protegida.  
Indiana se aproximo a los dos ex pilotos junto con una niña y un niño que llevaba amarrados de las manos.   
  
-Ven lo que provocaron, yo se los dije - le reprocho regalándoles a ambos una mirada de odio - ustedes deberían estar avergonzados, nos van a matar a todos...  
-Señor Duo... - balbuceo la niña abrazando su pierna izquierda, y apretando con fuerza su rostro bañado en lagrimas - dígales que se vayan...  
  
Duo no salía de su impresión, su mirada esta perdida en la batalla.  
  
* * *   
  
-Oh vaya, ¿ de dónde salen tantos mobiles suits? -murmuro Esvai tranquilamente  
  
En su pantalla repentinamente apareció Neuf exaltada, el rostro de la chica se cubría de sangre.   
  
-¡¡ Hola amiga!! - la saludo sonriente - el color rojo hace resaltar tus hermosos ojos verdes...  
-¡¡ Déjate de boberías Esvai!! - grito furiosa - ¡¡¡ tenemos problemas!!, ¡¡ necesitamos refuerzos!!. Son rápidos... ¡¡ Drai y yo no podemos con estos suits!!  
-Acá también hay muchos pero... - intervino Fia en la conversación  
-Para serles sincera, la cantidad no es el problema , solo hay dos suits, y nos están haciendo polvo - replico. Escucharon un golpe. La comunicación se corto.  
-Tiene problemas con dos mobiles suits - murmuro una tercera voz con cierto sarcasmo. Um había llegado - que inútiles...  
-Hagamos algo... - propuso Fia rápidamente sin dar tiempo a cuestionamientos - me encargaré de esto yo sola, ustedes dos no pierdan más tiempo y vayan en ayuda de los chicos.  
-¡¡¡ SOLO SON DOS ENEMIGOS!! - grito Um mientras se encargaba de dos robots   
-¡¡ Vayan igual!!! - les ordeno - en el camino pidan refuerzos... necesitamos sacar a esta gente de aca. Tenemos un hogar lleno de niños... con un par de virgos estaremos bien...   
-De acuerdo... - asintió Esvai sonriente - nos vamos... - abriendo la comunicación hacía el cuartel general - Sandrock y Heavyarms nos dirigimos hacía las coordenadas 23.5 donde se encuentran nuestros compañeros...  
  
* * *  
  
-¿ Cómo sabías que iban a atacar? - le pregunto Heero a la jovencita que yacía a su lado.  
-Tengo mis contactos - respondió agresiva - si me hubiesen hecho caso podríamos al menos...  
-Hay que salir de acá... - murmuro Duo más para sí que para los demás - no podemos perder más tiempo...  
-Ya perdimos tiempo - replico ella evitando la mirada violaza del joven - no van a dejarnos escapar.  
-Cuando termine todo esto vas a explicarme por que sabes tanto - sonrió Duo tratando de no perder la compostura, pero en el fondo tenía miedo... algo no andaba bien y lo presentía.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Los mobiles suits enemigos habían quedado totalmente arrasados por Gundam Wing, todo había terminado. Fia se sonrió a si misma, ningún herido, casi ninguna pérdida material. Un trabajo perfecto. Todo un logro. Cinco virgos habían aparecido, pero la acción había terminado.  
  
-Nos vamos a casa gente - sonrió ella. Inmediatamente esa sonrisa se vio aplacaba por la imagen de Drai en la pantalla, su rostro no traía ninguna buena noticia.  
-¡¡¡ Fia necesitamos qué vengas ahora mismo!!!. ¡¡ Un nuevo mobile suit apareció!!, ¡¡ son tres!! - le aviso entrecortadamente, la comunicación se perdía... - ¡¡¡ Fia cuando termines con eso ven...!!!  
  
Se corto completamente.  
  
-Que diablos esta sucediendo. ¿Por que atacan tan duramente alla y aquí solo envían mobiles tan débiles? - se auto pregunto poniéndose en marcha para las coordenadas 23.5. Se dirigió a los cinco virgos - quédense acá por cualquier cosa...   
-Ya vienen por la gente - le aviso uno de los soldados del virgo - no se preocupe...  
-Gracias - les agradeció y se dispuso a marcharse.  
  
* * *  
  
-Todo termino... - balbuceo Duo  
-No comprendo - murmuro Indiana aterrada - algo no anda bien...  
-Todavía no termino - dijo Heero  
  
Un cometa azulado se dirigía hacía ellos. Duo miro hacía sus espaldas, se encontraba como a unos veinte metros del hogar, sin embargo podía ver con claridad la mirada horrorizada de Kore y también la de los niños.  
  
* * *  
  
-¡¡ Qué diablos es eso!! - grito uno de los soldados de los virgos - algo se acerca a una velocidad increíble...  
  
Fía dirigió su visa hacía donde se suponía que se encontraba el objeto, sin embargo no vio nada, el mobile suit ya se encontraba en el lugar y dispara con toda su artillería sobre el hogar. No dio tiempo a nada, había arrasado con todo en tan solo segundos, el robot enemigo se sumergió en medio de la explosión. Los virgos estallaron en miles de pedazos. Gundam Wing con su escudo solo alcanzo a proteger al grupo de gente que se había formado a unos metros del lugar. Fia no veía nada a causa de la explosión. Sintió un profundo mareo. No podía mantener sus ojos abiertos... Había fallado... 


	2. ¿ Qué son los Titanes?

¿ Qué son los Titanes?  
  
Los politicos odian a los periodistas, ellos son los voceros del pueblo. Los informan y muchas veces cambian sus ideas con fácilidad. Los politicos odian la verdad...¿ Cuánto del sufrimiento que muestran son capaces de soportar?, y los de arriba.. ¿ cuánto del sufrimiento qué generan son capareces de soportan en carne propia?  
  
Quatre observaba los informativos sin poder creerselo. La situación se le había escapado de las manos. Los cinco Gundams ya se encontraban en la base. Deathcythe y Shenlong habían sido arrasados con fieresa, sus pilotos se encontraban en la enfermería, a salvo. Heavyarms y Sandrock presentaban daños menores y de poca importancia. El Wing solo rasguños. Los daños de la batalla eran demasiado importantes: un hogar de niños, un hospital y un centro de comercio. Tres lugares sumamente poblados. El enemigo había atacado donde más dolía. No habían destruido bases, ni armamento solo vidas...  
Rashid recostaba su cuerpo contra la pared mientras observaba la televisión sumamente concentrado en cada palabra que la reportera decía. Ella y dos hombres discutían los recientes hechos con entusiasmo... " a los periodistas les encanta la sangre, son como buitres..." pensó el manuac molesto. Quatre le daba la espalda. No quería escuchar nada más sobre el tema...  
  
-Es algo íncreible... - denotaba ella, mientras uno de los hombres asentía totalmente de acuerdo con sus palabras- el gobierno de Relena Peacecraft debera dar muchas explicaciones. No esperaban este ataque, y se hizo notar con absoluta claridad. Es algo vergonzoso... - giro su rostro hacía la audiencia - hemos recibido una información sumamente importante. Un anonimo nos informo sobre estos nuevos agitadores. Los nuevos mobiles suits se llaman Titanes...  
-Es algo curioso... - opino el otro hombre - ...e irónico a la vez. Si nos hacemos referencia al término que estos nuevos enemigos utilizan para llamar a sus mobiles suits. Los titanes eran divinidades primitivas de la motología griega que gobernaron el mundo antes de Zeus y los dioses del Olimpo, que los vencieron. Los titanes, más tarde, fueron abusivamente asimilados a los gigantes de leyenda comosgónicas y mitológicas griegas.   
-¿ Quierés decir qué estos nuevos titanes vienen a tomar revancha? - le pregunto con una sonrisa que solo podía trasmitir sadismo.  
-Exacto, me parece que el gobierno de la señorita Peacecraft va a tener muchos problemas - respondió haciendo gestos con sus manos - un viejo enemigo quiere tomar las riendas de la situación...  
-Si hablamos de un gran titán en la historia, la figura de la Alianza no deja de girar en mi cabeza... - finalizo el segundo hombre.  
  
Quatre oía la conversación televisiva sin comentarios.   
  
-Amo Quatre... - murmuro Rashid más para él que para su jóven amo - creo que deberíamos...  
  
El árabe tomo un cigarrillo, y se giro hacía el managuac.  
  
-Necesito comunicarme con Relena Peacecraft. No puedo creer como esa gente lograra conseguir esa información tan delicada antes que nosotros...  
-Es muy fácil... - una tercera voz emergió desde la puerta de entrada - hay alguien que quiere tomar el poder utilizando un nuevo aliado. - Wufei cerro sus ojos y apreto sus puños con bronca. - los medios de comunicación y la gente son el más poderoso aliado que alguien puede tener.  
  
* * *  
Esvai observaba a sus dos compañeros que reposaban en las camas de la enfermería. Ambos se recuperarían con fácilidad, eran, como todos los pilotos de gundam, chicos fuertes. Um se encontraba a unos metros de él hundido en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando llegaron al lugar los enemigos se estaban marchando, la rápidez de esos mobiles suits no les permitieron seguirlos. Para entonces, Deathcythe y Shenlog se encontraban inactivos, con sus dos pilotos sumamente lastimados.  
  
-Inútiles... - balbuceó mirando de reojo la figura de sus compañeros   
-¡¡ Callate imbécil!! - escupió Drai sentandose en la cama - ¡¡ cerra la maldita boca por qué te cago a piñas!!  
-Vaya - río Esvai - Um nunca habla y cuando lo hace alguien siempre quiere golpearlo...  
-Yo no lo voy a golpear, lo voy a matar y te lo juro - replico sosteniendose la cabeza. El dolor era insoportable.  
-¡¡ Vamos gente!!. ¡¡ Guarden sus energías para la batalla, por que van a necesitarlas!! - exclamo Esvai estirando sus brazos.  
  
Um se quedo cruzado de brazos mirandolo con despreció pero no artículo palabra alguna.  
  
-¿ Cómo quedo el hogar...?. Vos sabes si... - murmuro él con cierto temblor en su voz  
-No te preocupes Drai - lo tranquilizo - ya averigue sobre Indiana, logro sobrevivir... y la verdad no se como lo hizo, supongo que Fia estará envuelta en eso.  
-Gracias... - replico guiñandole el ojo - ¿ y Fia...?  
-No quiere salir de su cuarto, esta realmente deprimida... - sonrió  
-...Y como para no estarlo - suspiro - nuestra primera batalla y hemos sido un saco de papas para nuestro enemigo. Y vos aca, tan tranquilo de la vida. La verdad te admiro Esvai, vos si que nunca vas a tener problemas de corazón...  
- ¿ Crees? - río euforico - todo tiene solución menos la estupidez y la muerte. Aquellas cosas que tienen solución serán, con el tiempo, solucionadas y aquellas que no la poseen pues... ¿ para qué molestarse en pensar en ellas?  
-Sos todo un filosofo... - sonrió angustiado  
-Viste...  
  
Neuf adquirio la compostura de Drai, hasta entonces había tratado de dormitar pero con los gritos de su compañero se había despavilado.   
  
-Mi cabeza... - lloriqueo evitando mirar a sus compañeros- mi dignidad... cuanta verguenza propia...  
-¡¡ Oh deja de llorar !!- replico Drai molesto   
-El señor Quatre va a tener muchos problemas por nuestra culpa... - balbuceo Neuf. Ella le tenía un apreció especial a su superior, siendo una managuac no podía evitarlo, su madre siempre le había contado sobre las hazañas y la bondad del heredero de los Winners. Al conocerlo no pudo evitar sentir un gran respeto por él - es algo que gira en mi cabeza desde que sali del campo de batalla...  
-Bueno, supongo que no sos la única que siente eso - sonrió Esvai - esa es una de las cuestiones por la cual Fia esta tan deprimida. Él es uno de los principales que apoyan su fé y confianza en ella...  
-Ya saben, ella es el orgullo del señor Winner - se unió Drai algo sarcástico - todos la respetan mucho... dicen que de los cinco ella es la mejor, pero no lo creo... - riendo eúforico - ¡¡ yo soy el mejor!!  
-Voy a vomitar... - suspiro Neuf irónica   
-Es una consentida - la voz de Um se hizo presente  
-Vos no hablas - le advirtió Drai agresivo- por que si abris de nuevo la boca te voy a matar...  
-Sabes cual es tu poblema - le remarco sereno - odias la verdad, y la verdad es que sos un inútil, bueno para nada, al igual que Fia Lakke. Ella es solo un piloto notable que solo es distinguida por la cantidad de adulaciones del señor Winner y sus hallegados. Nada más es un nombre lleno de pomposas mentiras...  
  
Esvai noto que una quinta figura había entrado en la habitación, pero silenciosa aguardaba que su compañero terminará su opinión sobre ella. Fia corrió sus largos cabellos rubios con toques rojizos hacía atrás y se aproximo a Um que le daba la espalda. El rubio al notarla se calló. Sus miradas claras se encontraron.  
  
-Asi que eso es lo que piensas de mi - le sonrió sin mostrar resentimiento alguno - para serte sincera, en el día de hoy puedo decirte que tal vez tengas razón.   
  
Neuf miraba la escena callada. Drai trataba de contenerse para no saltar sobre el piloto del Heavyarms, finalmente no lo logró...  
  
-¡¡ Yo a vos te mato!! - grito avalanzandose sobre Um. Este inmediatamente se posiciono para recibir el ataque de su compañero sin embargo Esvai ya lo había detenido. - ¡¡ SOLTAME POR QUE POR QUÉ LO MATO Y A VOS TAMBIÉN SI NO ME SOLTAS!!!  
-Vamos chicos... - sonrió el pelirrojo - no nos peleemos, todavía tenemos que recorrer mucho camino juntos...  
-Sabes que... - dirigiendose a Um - ...espero que en la próxima batalla vueles en miles de pedazos hijo de puta...  
-Lo mismo digo - replico el rubio dirigiendole una mirada mordaz.  
  
Dicho eso y mirando de reojo a Fía con desprecio se marcho del lugar.  
  
-Um... - balbuceo ella bajando la mirada - no entiendo por que me odia tanto...  
-No te odia - la alentó Esvai sonriente - al igual que todos nosotros también se encuentra bajoneado, ya saben no es lindo perder. Además... - guiñandole el ojo - digan lo que digan, las pruebas demostraron que tu nivel de pelea es sorprendente, y él no puede soportar que vos le ganes...  
-Si soy tan sorprendente como dicen - reflexiono - ¿ por qué no pude hacer nada para detener a esos mobiles suits?  
-Sos sorprendete, pero no perfecta. Sos humana, y los seres humanos somos un fiasco - argumentó   
-Ese tipo es un pesado - continuaba quejandose Drai mirando la puerta por la que Um había abandonado la habitación - yo te juro que un día lo voy a moler a palos...  
-Sos un animal... - opinó Neuf sosteniendose la cabeza - no entiendo como podes odiar tanto a una persona que habla tan poco...  
-¡¡ Por qué!!!, ¿ y todavía preguntas por qué?. Hace dos meses que lo conosco, y en esos meses habrá dicho diez palabras en total. Todas esas palabras fueron insultos hacía mi persona...  
-Pero si tiene razón - río ella brulona - sos un inútil y un bueno para nada...  
-¡ Oh diablos! - estallo tirandole la almohada que sostenía su cansada cabeza - ¡¡¡ cierra la boca!!!   
  
* * * *   
El hospital estaba repleto de gente. No había lugar donde no se expusieran victimas del último ataque terrotista contra el gobierno de Relena Peacecraft. Gente llorando por los rincones, otros gritando con furia ignorando el dictamén que los doctores les ofrecían tratando de calmar su ira causada por la muerte de algun familiar o amigo. A nadie le gusta recibir la mala noticia que trae consigo la muerte...Todos y cada uno de ellos ignoraban la regla del silencio hospitalario.   
Duo caminaba entre la alterada multitud como si fuese un fantasma. No estaba seguro a donde ir. Hechizado por la cruel verdad de una nueva familia destruida, se internaba en los corredores en busca de la habitación 606 y 607, donde los sobrevivientes del hogar que él mismo había dirigido se encontraban. Duo sabia quienes eran pero deseaba con toda el alma que el número de sus niños sobrevivientes fuese una cifra mayor a la que era realmente. Heero lo siguio en silencio. Ambos a diferencia de los niños habían salido sano y salvos de la exploción, a excepción de algunos rasguños de poca importancia. Finalmente llegaron a destino. Duo encaro la habitación 606, observo el picaporte minuciosamente. Tenía miedo. El Dios de la muerte no podía hacerlo, no quería encontrar a los niños, no iba a soportar verlos nuevamente en el estado que los había dejado. Heero se le adelanto, como tantas veces lo hizo en las batallas en el año 195 ac, y abrió la puerta.  
El paranorama del cuarto era desolador. Nadie reía, no había voces de niños, solo el eco apagado de un respirador artificial, un niño envuelto en tubos y vendas. Estaba mal, muy mal... todo estaba mal...  
  
-Señor Duo - lo llamaron desde la puerta de la habitación. Duo giro su rostro aterrado encontrandose con uno aún más asustado que el de él.  
-Kayla... - balbuceo. La niñita que acostumbraba llevar su largo cabello asabache en dos coletas ahora suelto y desalineado, corrió hacía él y se aferro de su pierna izquierda como solía hacerlo cuando se asustaba.  
-Miltón no habla - le dijo señalando la cama - y las enfermeras no me dejan verlo... ¿ por qué no habla señor Duo?,   
¿dónde esta la señorita Kore? - nadie le respondio. Finalmente bajando la mirada continuó - Indiana tampoco me dice nada...   
  
Con delicadeza Duo se quito a la niña de sus piernas y le sonrió, asi, de esa manera, de la forma en que Duo siempre lo hacía, y se dió vuelta, dandole la espalda al niño que apenas respiraba. Avanzo, dejandolo atrás y junto a él, a la pequeña y a Heero... al menos eso creía. El ex piloto del Wing camino hasta la puerta y observo como Duo se marchaba.  
  
-¿ A dónde vas? - le pregunto  
-Ya no puedo soportalo - le contesto a lo lejos con una amplia sonrisa - esto es demasiado para mí, es más de lo que puedo cargar...  
  
Y desapareció de su vista...  
  
* * * *  
Quatre se sentaba en su gran sillón tapizado en cuero negro. Rashid se encontraba a su lado firme y sereno, pero a la vez angustiado por las noticias. El rostro del joven árabe no mostraba más que desconcertación. En la Tv acaba de aparecer el rostro de Relena.  
  
-Ciudadanos del mundo - comenzo con su discurso, utilizando esa voz solemne y tranquila que acostrumbraba poner en la mayoria de sus discursos -Estoy aqui presente ante ustedes para informarles acerca de lo ocurrido hace tan solo unas horas. No quiero que se alarmen, lo sucedido es tan solo un ataque terrorista, al cual no pudimos aplacar en su totalidad a causa del nuevo armamento que este grupo posee. Aclaro: No estamos en guerra. Los terroristas quieren destruir la paz que tanta sangre, lagrimas y sufrimiento nos ha costado. No teman, los Gundams estan nuevamente listos para conservar y protejer nuestra paz, que jamás volverá a convertirse en una utopía y continuará siendo nuestra realidad. Les pido por favor que confien en mí...   
  
Relena cerro sus ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos nuevamente la transmición se corto.  
  
-Espero que tenga razón Señorita Relena - murmuro Quatre entre dientes. Rashid bajo la mirada.  
  
* * * *  
Hacía frío. La oscuridad de la noche lo envolvía. El viento jugaba con sus cabellos. Ni un alma en el callejón. Eran las dos de la mañana, nadie se atrevía a abandonar sus hogares a causa del posible estallido bélico.  
Duo caminaba por el callejón, con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su campera, con la mirada pegada al asfalto. No quería pensar en nada, pero no podía evitarlo por más que se esforzara. Repentinamente una luz roja llamo su atención, giro su vista hacía el pequeño bar que alumbraba la calle que estaba recorriendo. Sin preguntarse que diablos era, entró.   
El lugar era terriblemente ruidoso, un grupo de hombres charlaba acaloradamente en una mesa, mientras que una pareja se besaba apasionadamente en otra. Se dirigió hacía la barra, sentandose al lado de un individuo de espaldas anchas. El único brazo que poseía estaba cubierto por tatuajes varios. El hombre lo miraba de reojo, era raro encontrarse gente nueva por esos lares...   
  
-Te ves fatal - opino él bebiendo su bebida que definitivamente no era jugo de limón.  
  
Duo no le contesto.   
  
-Bienvenido - lo saludo el canterinero. Un hombre delgado, chupado por lo años, con una polvorienta y abundante cabellera gris - ¿ qué le sirvo joven?  
-Lo más fuerte que tengas - le sonrió Duo  
-¿ Mala noche? - le pregunto el hombre tatuado. Duo simplemente sonrió. - Mi nombre James. Jamás te he visto por aqui, y yo siempre estoy aqui.  
-No te equivocas - respondió Duo y se presento - Soy Duo...  
-¿ Qué te parece James, el niño quiere algo fuerte? - río el cantinero - ¿ qué le puedo servir?  
-Creo que podrías ofrecerle un Satanás... - Duo lo observo como pidiendo una explicación - ese trago es como tener el mismo infierno en el cuerpo, y con la mirada que tienes creo que ya haz pasado por el infierno más de una vez... y haz regresado... ¿ es qué no te gusta el infierno?  
-Muy poetico. De acuerdo sirveme eso... - accedió quitandole importancia al último comentario.  
-Tenemos un hombre valiente... - sonrió el cantinero  
  
Duo noto que la mirada de este se dirigía hacía una figura femenina que avanzaba hacía él.  
  
-Pero miren a quien tenemos aqui... Alexa, nuestra ilucionista - la presento  
-Buenas noches - saludo ella sonriente. Duo no le podía quitar la vista de encima. La muchacha era hermosa, lucía un par de luceros turquesas como el mar Caribe. Su delgada figura estaba apenas oculta en un pequeño vestido azul eléctrico. Su cabello azulado lo llevaba suelto con un par de pequeñas colitas a los lados, un espeso manto de flequillo cubría su frente.   
  
James se paro y le dejo el asiento, tomando él uno a la izquierda de Duo, la mujer le agredeció con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿ Lo de siempre preciosa? - le pregunto el cantinero  
-Lo de siempre - replico ella mirando de reojo a Duo - tenemos un nuevo, ¿ y vos sos...?  
-Duo - respondió James por él -... y justo iba a probar los candentes placeres del Santanás de Luet - la informo.  
-¿ Sabes que eso es como beber el mismo infierno? - lo cuestiono ella. Duo simplemente sonrió.  
-¿ Se vende mucho? - pregunto el ex piloto del Gundam 02 simplemente por preguntar.  
-Por supuesto que sí, a la gente le apasiona probarse a si misma. No he conocido hombre ni mujer que haya logrado soportar sus efectos... ¿ crees qué puedas resistirlo?   
-Antes pensaba que podía resistir cualquier cosa, ahora no estoy tan seguro de eso - murmuro  
  
Alexa se paro y se dirigió a unos hombres que la llamaron entre risas. Duo la siguió con la mirada.  
  
-Es hermosa, ¿ cierto? - le pregunto James con mirada pícara.  
-Es una mujer peligrosa - continuó Luet mirando a Duo con sus cansados ojos - ...peligrosa y misteriosa...  
-¿ Peligrosa? - lo cuestiono Duo sin quitarle la vista de encima. Ella volteó a verlo y le sonrió.  
-Puedes contar con eso, su mirada me lo dice. Los ojos no mienten joven, es un demonio con cara de angel. Y sabes que, vos posees una mirada muy similar...  
-Solo pago tus bebidas, no una lectura visual - le aclaro Duo molesto.  
-Por eso no pregunto quien eres ni de donde vienes. Aqui no espero más que a personas de tu clase... por eso James esta aqui, Alexa y el resto de mis clientes... - agarro un vaso cuyo contenido era rojo sangre y echaba vapor - a tu salud joven, por los malos momentos...  
  
Duo tomo el recipiente y lo hecho en su boca. Ardía... su sabor era delicioso pero igualmente le producía ganas de vomitar. Lo tomo a fondo blanco, y al terminarlo tocio acalorado.  
  
-Te lo dije niño - río James dandole golpecitos en la espalda. - Es como el infierno mismo...  
  
Duo se sentía mareado, su cuerpo no le respondía... Alexa se acerco a él y con una sonrisa le extendió su mano. Acerco su boca al oído del piloto y le susurro:  
  
-Yo puedo hacer tus iluciones realidad por eso me llaman la Ilucionista, puedo ser quien tu más quieras. Esa mujer que ha roto tu corazón, esa mujer que no supo amarte como mereces o simplemente puede ser tu más grande fantasía... ¿ qué quieres qué sea?  
-Que quiero yo... - suspiro Duo ensordecido. Lo único que podía escuchar era la voz profunda y femenina de la joven mujer.  
-No sabes que quieres - replico ella mirandolo a los ojos - eso no esta bien, de hecho eso esta muy mal. No sé de donde vienes y tu no sabes a donde vas... eres un misterio oculto en otro...  
-Vos también lo sos...  
-Las mujeres debemos ser un misterio para los hombres, asi nos enseñan a ser para cuidarnos de ellos... - replico.  
  
Duo cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar, cuando los abrió nuevamente se encontró en un pequeño cuarto color manteca, sentado en una cama mullida. La habitacion apenas estaba iluminada por una débil vela que amenazaba con apagarse en cualquier momento.   
Sintió los labios de la muchacha en sus mejillas y luego en su boca...   
  
-Vamos cariño, dejate llevar... - le susurro al oído - solo por esta noche...  
  
* * * *  
Los cinco pilotos de Gundam acababan de enfrentarse con la resolución de Relena sobre los hechos ocurridos. Ninguno había emitido palabra, salvo Esvai que había halagado acerca de lo bella que se veía la mujer en la televisión.   
Neuf se puso de pie, ya estaba cansada de estar sentada frente a la Tv que lo único que hacía era críticar las acciones militares tomadas por el gobierno de Relena... la lengua de los periodistas eran como una filosa espada que con sus palabras le tajeaban el orgullo y el corazón.  
  
-No entiendo, arriesgo mi trasero y esta gentel lo único que hace es mandarme al muere.. - balbuceo Drai clocando sus brazos sobre su cabeza - no te puedo creer...  
  
La imagen de la periodista en la televisión se movía de un lado a otro sosteníendo una pila de papeles y abanicandola frente a la camara. Estaba furiosa, el periodista que la acompañaba afirmaba con la cabeza cada palabra que ella pronunciaba. La camara acaparó el rostro frustrado de la mujer rubia de ojos miel...  
  
-El discurso de Relena Peacecraft fue muy conmovedor... en embargo no puede negar que una nueva guerra a comenzado. La prescencia de los Gundams nos indica eso con suma claridad. Sin embargo, los gundams no traen más que desgracias, y de eso estoy totalmente segura en este mundo donde no se puede asegurar absolutamente nada. Yo no olvido, y creo que la gente del universo tampoco, acaso no fue el Gundam 01 quien destruyo al comité pacifista en el año 195 ac, quiero decir, no murió allí nuestro tan querido Magiscal Noventa... el piloto de ese gundam es un asesino, como podemos esperar mantener un estado pácifico protegido por un grupo de asesinos, las manos de Relena Peacecraft estan tan sucias de sangre como las de este piloto... ella legitimiza el uso de los gundams por lo tanto, legitimiza la violencia... Los asesinos deben ser juzgados...  
  
Drai que estaba tomando una botella de agua al escuchar eso escupió el contenido por toda la mesa.  
  
-¿ Quiere decir que se debe hacer un juicio politico contra el piloto del gundam 01? - le pregunto su compañero  
-Por supuesto - afirmó - o no fue el Gundam 01 quién permitió la muerte de esos niños huerfanos hace tan solo horas... nosotros los ciudadanos de este universo no podemos permitir eso. Puedo imaginar que la gente debe estar cansada de las falsas promesas politícas es hora que nosotros la gente común nos hagamos cargo de la situación... los politicos hablando demasiado y nada arreglan, solo sus bolsillos. Los militares continuán sacrificando vidas civiles en vano... hay que poner un punto final al asunto...  
  
Nuef se paro y apago la televisión enfocando su vista al suelo como si fuese este algo sumamente importante para su existencia. Nadie hablo...  
  
-Juicio politico... ja... - río Drai limpiando el enchastre que había hecho - no te lo puedo creer...  
-Quizás alguien debería dar la cara - balbuceo Fía  
-Pues no nosotros... - replico Drai - primero y principal por que soy el piloto del Gundam 02, y esa mina tiene problemas con el 01, además... Fia, tú no eres la culpable de las estúpideces que haya cometido el piloto de Gundam wing en su momento...  
-Sin embargo fue mi culpa la muerte de esos niños - continuó ella mirando la teleivisión ya apagada.  
-Mira... - sonrió Esvai - no fue tu culpa, y aunque asi lo fuera... - largo una carcajada - no es nuestro problema, sino el de Quatre Raberba Winner y el gobierno de Relena Peacecraft... somos soldados, nosotros simplemente hacemos lo que ellos nos dicen.   
-Es verdad, solo obedecemos ordenes - agrego Drai  
-O sea si te dicen disparale a tu madre, tú vas y le disparas... ¿ sin preguntas?- dijo Neuf cruzandose de brazos. Drai iba a responder que no cuando Esvai lo detuvo.  
-No, en realidad si tienes que hacer algunas preguntas - replicó el pelirrojo - ...¿ cúantas veces le disparo señor?, ¿ con qué pistola?. Si te dicen que saltes al río atado de pies a cabezas, la pregunta que deberás hacer es: ¿ cuán alto y en qué profundidad me ahogo?   
  
Sus tres compañeros lo miraron estupefactos... Um como siempre, se limitó a ser imparcial.  
  
-Das miedo Esvai - suspiro Drai  
-Igualmente creo que debería dar la cara... - balbuceo Fía - es lo menos que puedo hacer para poder sacarme de la mente a esos niños...  
-Eran tan solo niños huérfanos, a nadie le importan, solo a la prensa amarillista que solo los usan para vender más diarios, pero en realidad no sufren por ellos... - ingreso Um a la conversación tirando su cabello rubio hacía atrás. - No te preocupes, esta mujer va a callarse pronto, creo que no se da cuenta con quién se esta metiendo... y respecto a los niños, ya se olvidarán de aquel acontecimiento igual que siempre... la gente olvida rápido...  
-La gente si, pero yo no puedo olvidar - lo interrumpió Fía   
-Entonces no deberías haber piloteado Wing desde un principio - dicho esto y como acostumbraba escapo de la conversación sin permitir replica alguna. Salió del cuarto.  
-Este tipo no lo soporto - gruño Drai entre dientes - no les digo que cada vez que habla es solo para empeorar la situación...  
-Tengo que hablar con el señor Quatre - y con estas palabras Fía también abandono la sala.  
-¿ Alguien le dijo que son las tres de la mañana? - cuestiono Neuf molesta, sus compañeros con una sonrisa negaron - vaya no creo que al señor Quatre se le haga mucha gracia recibirla a estas horas de la noche...  
-Quizás tampoco el señor Quatre pueda dormir... - murmuro Esvai  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Espero que les este gustado el fanfic =P cualquier comentario, duda o demás, mi mail es aishaquemera@yahoo.com.ar.  
Una aclaración, los nombres de los nuevos pilotos siguen con la tradición de Gundam Wing de utilizar números para los nombres de los personajes:  
Fia ( se escribe VIER o sea esa es tan solo la pronunciación) significa 4 en alemán  
Drai ( es DREI tambien es la pronunciación) = 3 en alemán  
Um es 1 en portugués  
Esvai ( se escribe ZWEI y es también la pronunciación) = 2 en alemán  
Neuf es 9 en francés...  
Listoooooooo!!! =P espero sus comentarios =P  
Aisha 


End file.
